


A Quick Kiss on the Beach

by Morgan_Elektra



Series: 1000 Kisses [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1000 kisses, Beach Holidays, Chudley Cannons, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Freckles, Greece, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, POV Harry Potter, Present Tense, Quidditch World Cup, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Touching, coconut sun lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Elektra/pseuds/Morgan_Elektra
Summary: Life is made up of millions of moments. Relationships are made up of thousands of kisses. Each one is its own story.Whilst on vacation, Harry rediscovers a normally hidden part of Draco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be an on-going one, consisting of shortish vignettes of Harry and Draco's relationship, all centered around a kiss. Some happy. Some sad. Some momentous. Some fleeting. In no particular order. I like to imagine Harry and Draco sitting together somewhere and recounting (and re-counting) their kisses... all while I gleefully record them. Think of the numbers as the order they're recalled in by them, but I'm relating them as I choose.
> 
> The ultimate goal is to write all 1000... but I don't know how long that will take! (I am going to *try* to post once a week, but I can't guarantee anything.)
> 
> BUT MORGAN, you say, THIS ONE DOESN'T HAVE A NUMBER! And you are absolutely right. It doesn't. Because I've decided that anything that falls into flash fiction or drabble word count territory (1k ish words or less) will just be deemed a 'Quick Kiss'. No numbers. They will still be part of the same universe.
> 
> Inspired by the poem 'Out of Catullus' by Richard Crashaw (which is essentially a translation of Catullus 5)
> 
>  
> 
> Come and let us live my Deare,  
> Let us love and never feare,  
> What the sowrest Fathers say:  
> Brightest Sol that dies to day  
> Lives againe as blithe to morrow,  
> But if we darke sons of sorrow  
> Set; o then, how long a Night  
> Shuts the Eyes of our short light!  
> Then let amorous kisses dwell  
> On our lips, begin and tell  
> A Thousand, and a Hundred, score  
> An Hundred, and a Thousand more,  
> Till another Thousand smother  
> That, and that wipe of another.  
> Thus at last when we have numbred  
> Many a Thousand, many a Hundred;  
> Wee’l confound the reckoning quite,  
> And lose our selves in wild delight:  
> While our joyes so multiply,  
> As shall mocke the envious eye

 ✨

 

There is a constellation of light brown freckles on the back of Draco’s left knee. Harry discovers it on the beach in Greece, whilst rubbing sun lotion into his white skin.

 

He traces it with the tip of his finger. “How have I never seen this before?”

 

“You have. That morning the Cannons won the Cup?”

 

Harry squints in the golden sunlight, remembering. Chudley won the cup. Draco said, “I love you, Harry.”

 

“‘Spose I had other things on my mind.”

 

“I suppose you did.”

 

Draco smiles sleepily. Harry presses his lips to the little stars, tasting coconut and infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I posted, but I promise I haven't abandoned my darling boys, or this series in particular! I know this is just a short one, but there is more coming. I swear.
> 
> I've had some of my original fiction (also male/male, a paranormal romance) picked up by a small press and have spent the last month or so doing edits and dealing with paperwork for that. If you want to know when it's published, I'll announce it on my [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ByMorganElektra), [Tumblr](https://deliciouslystickypersona.tumblr.com/), & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MorganElektra)!


End file.
